


Grimm x Vessel♀ 1-5

by hiraeth331



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, 團前, 團長前輩, 女體化
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraeth331/pseuds/hiraeth331
Summary: 我的文章沒有張貼在AO3以外的任何地方不得以任何形式轉載、修改、傳輸、再製、散布、顯示、出版或是傳播，未經許可就是盜文盜文者全家得武肺死光。這句話特別針對盜竊眾多作者文章開網站營利並阻擋台灣IP的純種支那賤畜，他人切勿對號入座。//現代AU//短打五篇，女體化
Relationships: Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

前輩(純粹容器 Pure Vessel)→Vessel  
女體化  
女體化  
女體化

終於還是對前輩出手了，雷的不要看

※※※

沃姆家的千金，大的那個，現在人在《Nightmare》裡打工賺零用錢。其實格林本來不想用她的，太麻煩了。龍蛇雜處的地方，萬一出了什麼事，他可沒辦法再生一個Vessel賠給人家。

而當事人的父親盯著他，一臉寫著『發生意外唯你是問』的表情，輕聲對女兒說：「學點社會歷練。」

要是真的發生了什麼，沃姆大概會用祖傳的圓鋸把他切成片，一部分泡在福馬林裡，一部分風乾掛在他的研究室牆上，那個兒女控的老傢伙手段會有多殘忍，想想就背脊發涼。

迪萬倒是挺樂的，她就是一個愛看熱鬧不嫌事大的女人，說唉呀這不是挺好的，感覺能招攬更多男性顧客。每次等到Vessel來的時候，總給這個青春洋溢的女大學生弄些頗為羞恥的制服穿。

我們不是那種店，格林為此感到十分胃痛。但又阻止不了迪萬喜歡讓小公主扮裝的惡趣味。

Owner隔三差五來巡視的次數變多了，這天他進店，刻意調得晦暗的空間裡，彷彿散發著淡淡月色光芒的Vessel端著托盤優雅地在客群間穿行，令格林一口老血差點噴出來的是，沃姆家的大千金竟一臉若無其事地穿著兔女郎裝。

他試圖從一團群魔亂舞的人群中把那隻冷感的白兔挖出來。同時剛才喊人去找的迪萬也過來了，格林深呼吸了一口氣，語重心長地開始打算說點什麼；  
只聽見不遠處傳來一陣輕微的騷動，頂著兔耳的Vessel用手裡托盤狠狠砸了跌在地上一名男客的屁股，一手插著腰，搭著女孩的肩將人護在了身後，電子樂音轟然的場所內聽不見她的話語，只有擦了淡淡唇彩的口型開闔。

被砸痛屁股的男客人露出被斥責的小狗表情，好像知道錯了頻頻做出道歉動作。Vessel護送女孩至洗手間時，簇擁的客人們還紛紛對她行點頭禮。

迪萬在旁邊笑得快岔氣，「你的騎士小公主都快把這變成皇家俱樂部了。」  
說著這女人樂不可支地跑了，大概是又要去和布魯姆分享剛才發生的趣事。

格林按著隱隱作痛的胃部，自從騎士公主到職後那裡沒被少折騰過。騷動告一段落，他把人叫過來，在那之前Vessel還給那女孩送了乾淨的手帕。

通往員工休息室的路上，並肩的男人不經意觸碰到她暴露在空氣中的手臂，皮膚表面被室內強勁的冷氣吹得冰涼。格林沒多說什麼，脫下外套披在對方身上。

推開休息室的門，裡面目前沒有人，為了方便燈源也沒有熄。格林拖了張椅子在旁邊，自己卻坐在桌緣：「到這裡來。」

他頭也沒抬，把口袋裡的皮夾和車鑰匙往手邊擺，此刻蹬著高跟鞋的叩叩聲響起，淡淡脂粉的香氣隨著舉手投足在鼻腔間逸散開來。

一瞬間誰僵住了竟動彈不得。Vessel坐到了他腿上，從格林的視角看見她瞇著眼，細細地嗅著攏在肩上的外衣氣味，而頭上那對純白的絨毛兔耳撓得他下顎直發癢。


	2. Chapter 2

前輩(純粹容器 Pure Vessel)→Vessel

女體化  
女體化  
女體化

雷的不要看

※※※

時刻剛過午夜，寒冬時間緊閉的門扉被敲響。格林放下手中閱讀到一半的推理小說，本格的，動機單純到不行，他其實已經有點昏昏欲睡，卻又對裏頭人物驚慌無措的各種言行感到愚蠢可笑。  
他不必費心去揣測，會敲響他房門的也只有一位，僅僅只有一位。和他分租同層樓另個房間的室友兼同校友人，他將書本按在了桌上：「請進？」

阻隔在門外的聲音有些含糊，「我們出去吃點什麼……」那甚至不是個邀約，是個沒有答詢意味的肯定句。

原不想答應他的，格林走過去解開門鎖，一打開是已經穿戴整齊的沃姆，簡簡單單的圍巾搭配長風衣，那件風衣還是格林拖著他到店裡強行買下的，素白又典雅，非常適合這個老古板。儘管格林不願承認，但他看上去總算有和自己並肩走在街上的資格了。

真是難得，秉持著早睡早起，晚上過九點就不進食的模範資優生，居然過來邀請他吃宵夜，論文果然會把人逼瘋，他打量著眼前的男人，「我不去。」  
感覺就是故意的，對方不知是假裝沒發現還是真的沒察覺，多半是前者，他就是隻毛色銀白的老狐狸，「我請你，去吃拉麵吧。」

寒冷的冬夜裡一碗熱騰騰的罪惡熱量，筍乾、海苔、叉燒，糖心蛋，最上面撒了炸得酥脆的天婦羅麵衣，豬背脂帶著肉香漂浮在金黃色的高湯上。格林穿得像要去舞廳會夢中情人一樣，和沃姆坐在垂著紅色暖簾的餐車前吸麵條，沉默寡言的老闆多送了兩位半夜出來打牙祭的學生幾塊燉煮白蘿蔔，沾上帶有甜味的味噌醬，嗜甜的男學生幸福地瞇起了眼睛，格林忙著在碗裡灑艷紅的七味粉。

「我要結婚了。」

冷不丁地，在他雙管齊下打撈碗裡漂浮的半顆糖心蛋時，沃姆忽然說道。格林攪在湯裡的餐具沒有放下，他偏過視線，對方的筷子也還停留在半空中，被冷空氣凍紅的鼻尖呼出細膩白霧。他知道對象是誰，大夥都稱那位女士為白夫人，優雅知性，舉手投足都是好人家千金大小姐的氛圍，沃姆的品味。不多玩個幾年再成家立業，按部就班忙著一腳踏進人生的墳墓，這很沃姆。

「恭喜你。」他能說什麼呢，格林舉起裝在陶杯裡的麥茶，怕被一臉嚴肅的大鬍子老闆斥責，他們只敢輕輕地碰杯。

以系上第一名的成績畢業，班上第一個結婚成家，就像無聊的童話故事裡王子與公主幸福快樂的生活在一起。以為沃姆的一輩子都像那些研究理論都寫好了印在書本上，只要履約一步步實行就好了。

孩子也有了，感覺一切都穩穩當當的，如果這是一本書，格林大概已經在打哈欠了，沒想到那傢伙居然還搞外遇。想不透，有時候他這個一板一眼的老同學就是會做出令人不解的選擇，這或許就是沃姆不會讓自己感到無聊的地方。

格林睜開眼睛，窗外啁啾的聲音像零碎的音符，小幅度地跳躍。Vessel看起來早就醒了，但是一聲不吭地縮在他懷裡，烏黑的眼睛直盯著自己，「你醒了。」她的語氣聽起來好難得，擱在男人腰上的纖細手臂悄悄收了緊。  
被單方面拉近的距離，棉被底下赤裸的身軀貼在一塊，格林能感受到零距離接觸中，對方溫潤滑順的身體曲線，柔軟的部分抵在胸膛，還有他圈抱的手心裡。

Vessel沒有說話，只是衝著他眨了眨眼，格林語塞，有些莫可奈何，「morning wood。」清晨未開的嗓音嘶啞道。他的女孩如甫誕生的女神從被中直起上身，漆黑的被褥宛如夜染的海水，漣漪般堆積在纖細的後腰處。

投入臥室內的晨間微光將她映得發亮。昨夜的還殘留在裡面，沒有花太多功夫就進去了，Vessel身上還有他故意留下的，那些帶著青瘀的痕跡，現在看來是有點後悔，但是這種標記所有物的幼稚行為又讓格林的佔有慾感到充分被滿足。白皙柔嫩的指尖摁了摁上方乾燥的唇瓣，兩人相吻的同時，古典制約，這四個字突然跳進了腦海裡，他卻覺得該死的很美好。

用過午餐Vessel表示想出門買點東西，昨天剛發薪水，想上街購物無可厚非。當她在玄關穿鞋時，穿戴整齊的格林卻從房裡出來了，女孩意外地看著好像要去沙龍參加朗讀會的男人，淡紫色的絲巾鋪在胸口，同時他臂彎裡一件石柳紅的披肩輕飄飄地攏在了肩頭。「看什麼，不是要出門嗎。」散發著醇厚古龍水氣息的Dandy挑眉，連頭上的Fedora都是一絲不苟的仕紳派頭。

沒有像年輕情侶勾肩搭背、歪扭的牽手摟抱，兩個人逛各自的櫥窗，在沒有興趣的店外等著對方，闖進有賣老舊黑膠唱片的音樂行裡挖掘屬於自己的品味。Vessel一臉幸福地吃著過於甜膩的冰品，格林在旁邊喝他的黃金曼巴，路過一間標榜純手工訂製鞋款的店面時，男人忽地駐足下來，對外展示的一支鞋款，珍珠白的，簡單大方的水鑽，手工做出來的蕾絲非常細膩，如果說濃烈熾熱的紅黑色才是格林的品味，這無疑不是。

「Vessel。」他喊住了前方的背影，將有點困惑不解的女孩牽進了店裡。店裡的服務人員專業仔細地量好小姐雙足的尺寸，結帳時格林交代時間不是問題，請師傅做仔細一點，歸還卡片的店員笑著說好，並說明關於製鞋的時程，約好了第一次試穿的時間，交易簡單透明。

對於Vessel的疑惑，格林只搪塞道你需要一雙可以穿進社交場合的鞋子。她是沃姆家最大的女孩，也不指望那老傢伙會主動給女兒打點什麼合適的東西，「當作是你的畢業禮了。」格林說這話的時候，嘴角繃得緊緊的。

鞋子做好送來的那天，格林在鋪了地毯的客廳裡教她跳舞，原本說是要為了畢業舞會練習的，但是夜深了不好跳那些蹦蹦跳跳的曲子。男人牽著她的手，一手放在對方的後腰上，隨著悠然慵懶的曲調緩慢地摩娑，手工的定製鞋很漂亮，完全合腳，踩踏的月光將重疊的影子拉得很長。那是有點年代久遠的音樂和舞步了，格林以為她會不喜歡，Vessel她說喜歡老東西，歲月有一種迷人的味道。

格林也喜歡那雙鞋子，男人的理由，尤其看到它勾在Vessel緊繃線條優美的腿上，win-win的局面。


	3. Chapter 3

Vessel長出了尾巴和圓圓的耳朵，她本人似乎沒有察覺，格林早晨看到女孩聳著耳朵對鏡子洗漱，沒有甚麼特別的反應。

出門前，她給了格林一個吻，就和平時的早晨沒有兩樣，除了她的老男人有時候還在被窩裡，有時候穿得像型男主廚一樣套著黑色半截的圍裙做早餐。

其實在那扇大門關閉起來前，格林內心還在掙扎猶豫要不要攔住對方，或許發生騷動Vessel就有自覺會跑回來了，他還能裝傻一會，主要是怕自己真的開始眼花。

誰叫這個年輕女孩的戀人上年紀了，格林覺得自己有點悲哀了。

Vessel沒事人一樣晚上照常到《Nightmare》打工，圓圓的耳朵和長尾巴還在，格林盯著她在客人間穿梭，不需要端送酒水的時候和旁邊的同事和樂融融地談笑，她還去幫布魯姆調正了胸口的領結。

這麼多人都沒有反應，倒是迪萬，看著Owner一整晚目光都沒有離開過場內穿梭的潔白身影，「老變態。」調侃的口吻搭配低俗手勢，要不是他還尊重女性，一腳就上去了。

他的女孩下班了，課業加上工作的疲勞還是有點難以負荷。Vessel早早洗完澡，今天看她也不弄作業了，手腳俐落地爬上床，鑽進格林的懷抱裡。  
男人用臂彎把她圈起，安撫似拍著背。長長的尾巴捲上了他的手心，又軟又毛，撒嬌一樣輕輕撓動，帶著幾分依賴。

不能有甚麼非分之想，格林按捺著，只將吻熨在對方前額上，絨毛的圓耳搧動，撲在臉頰上軟Q又溫暖。不好，感覺甚麼奇妙的開關要被打開了。

Vessel和那對動物象徵相處了將近快一週，她本人依舊沒有特別的反應，和外人接觸時也未產生奇怪的騷動。  
據格林連日以來的觀察，那似乎是雪豹，純白的底毛銀灰色的花紋，毛質極為豐厚，觸感紮實，即使肉眼也可見微微反射出來冷藍的光澤。

那尾巴並不礙事，貼在女孩後腰往下一點的地方，乖順地從裙子底下穿出來，隨她心情好時悠然的左搖右晃。她坐在沙發上聽黑膠，一撮黑的尾端搭在真皮座墊上打著節拍；格林回家送她玫瑰花，女孩的尾巴揚起來，一邊伸手勾住男人的脖子，銀白色的豹尾也像挑逗一樣在身後勾了勾。

現在，Vessel躺在床上任由他攻城掠地，兩人纏綿地擁抱，親吻。女孩臉色酡紅醺醉，因連綿不斷的愉悅在他懷裡喘息，結實的雪豹長尾纏在了格林的腿上，毛絨的觸感舐著汗水，要是弄髒了又有點捨不得，好幾次都想要不要解開，抱上對方滑膩的腰身又馬上就放棄了。

就在格林第N次探出手心，Vessel歪著腦袋，綻放在臉蛋上的微笑可謂妖艷，銀白細絨的耳朵被枕頭巾蹭亂了，經過情事的妝點慵懶又放蕩。  
「喜歡嗎…？」言語中，纖腰輕款，豹尾的末端調情似地撓上他的腿根，那陣似有若無的搔癢將內心深處的開關啪一聲扳動了。

老變態又怎樣，他愛死了。


	4. Chapter 4

復健，很難看。  
女體化

※※※

格林接到迪萬吞吞吐吐的來電時，沒有自己預期的意外，或者說其他負面的情緒，他出奇地平淡且冷靜，那裡可是《Nightmare》，他早有準備，只是時機早晚的問題。格林到場的時候，他的老同事或許以為會挨一頓罵，已經準備好要承接憤怒的矛頭，格林只是拍拍她的肩膀，和天底下所有盡責的Owner一樣說沒事，他會處理，讓迪萬回去工作。

「我很抱歉，請照顧好她。」

沒那麼嚴重的事，卻讓迪萬莫名愧疚。Vessel喝了點酒，因為遇到難纏的客人，那酒太烈了。帥氣的她只堅持了一會， 接著就反應說身體不舒服，迪萬趕緊將人安排在休息室裡，千萬火急給格林打了電話。這裡就是喝酒尋歡的場所，格林不可能因為這樣就停止販賣酒水，那是他的工作。他抱起趴伏在桌上軟綿綿的女孩，掛在衣櫃裡的外套被迪萬拿出來披上了，請布魯姆協助拿好私人物品後從後門安靜的離開。

搬動的過程讓懷抱裡的人難受地皺了皺眉，格林伸手替副駕駛座上的繫好安全帶，Vessel安安靜靜的，就是因不適臉色有些發白。他盡可能將行車速度放慢，維持車身平穩。所幸即將墮入午夜的城市沒有為難他。停妥車，格林背起無法自行行走的人，交錯搭在後方支撐的手還拎著Vessel的跟鞋，他真是暗自佩服自己的靈巧。  
就是開門的時候比較麻煩，女孩靠著他，幾乎就全身都靠人支撐了，好不容易進了家門，他把Vessel直接抱進她的房間裡，出去倒了杯水回來，點亮床頭燈哄人把水喝了。

那邊睜開濕潤的眼睛，不曉得為什麼含糊的腔調帶著嗚咽，「你對所有人都這樣嗎？」  
格林當她是醉酒了在鬧彆扭，他的風流韻事幾乎人盡皆知，也不避談。Vessel不是不知道，就不明白為什麼是這種時候，折騰老半天那邊終於睡了。他想了想該把員工上班期間禁止飲酒的標語印大點，貼在醒目的地方，當然不會是在客人看得見的外場。

Vessel沒有逃避自己的過錯，隔天先給致電給迪萬道歉，晚上再到店裡和伙伴們說抱歉添麻煩了。她就是被教養得太好，讓人討厭不起來。格林和她約法三章，在得到允許之前，能飲酒的場合只有在他們倆獨處的時候。酒精是個麻煩的東西，它不好控制，輕重還難以拿捏。她不想逞強，尤其面前還有個深谙此道的人，選擇聽話。

那天很快到來，周末的夜晚，他們在外頭吃完飯，看了部電影。洗澡完格林招呼她進廚房裡，那裡有個簡易的吧檯，屋主的喜好。Vessel被邀請坐到了高腳椅上，背景是很慵懶的藍調，格林調酒的姿態令人著迷，擺到面前承裝在Cocktail Glass裡的雞尾酒，在燈光下散發如石榴石般紅黑色的光澤。  
「慢點喝。」她聽Bartender的話，莓果酸甜馥郁的氣息竄入口腔，蘇打水微酸的氣泡刺激著黏膜，若不是最後壓在舌根酒類獨特的苦味，或許會令人誤以為只是單純的氣泡水。

這種的話，確實會讓人很容易醉，高腳椅上的人瞇起了眼睛。「怎麼樣？」面對來自吧檯裡的提問，她抬起手，從喉嚨開始慢慢地沿著向下，指尖撫過胸口，「很熱……」她突然不說了，垂著眼睛，那邊安靜地等待，Vessel把自己撐上了吧檯，這個吻的味道太甜膩了，薰得人一陣迷醉。

他們在前往臥室的路上拉拉扯扯，幾次女孩被壓在牆上吻都走不動路，纖腰輕扭磨蹭著底下硬挺的跨部，格林甚至不用確認都明白她已經濕透。

床像跑過障礙賽的終點一樣，兩人倒在上面的時候都氣喘吁吁，Vessel在他面前自己褪下濡濕布料的動作分外情色，才抽出一腿，那團鑲著蕾絲的布料還勾在另一邊的腳脖子上，男人就迫不及待地將漲硬到發痛的部位擠了進去。

裡面既軟又窄，庸碌地擠壓蠻橫的形狀，誘導他挺進至最深處。無法等待，近乎是穩定了身姿後就律動起來，Vessel攬住他的背，甜蜜難耐的啼聲都被攏在兩人窒密的距離裡。

夜還很漫長，她弓著優美腰身緊貼後方的男人，聳動圓潤的臀部。格林明白這不是種討好，女孩白皙的身段在他腿上顛簸，他攫住一邊渾圓挑逗似揉捏指尖打著圈，摁壓挺立的櫻色，撥著弦，沿著圓弧游移向下的指法一點一點讓滾燙情慾的音色綻放高升。

無力趴伏在腿間的腰身滑溜，格林扣住她的恥骨，一下一下碾磨深藏的甜蜜點，潮濕水聲隨著絞緊的嫩肉，攪進空氣，混合兩人的體液打出黏性。

Vessel被反覆撞擊的皮膚逐漸泛紅，格林曲起她一條腿，軟綿無骨的身軀溫順地任人擺佈，由酒精催發的體溫伴隨律動將她染成柔美的粉色，格林湊過去，那邊乖巧地張開嘴，發出他名字的音節被倉促嚥下，只剩下被困在鼻息裡的單音斷續。

她是第一次經歷這樣洶湧的節奏，被抱起一腿時不由自主將手抵上了對方的胸膛，手心裡鼓盪得厲害，晦暗不明之中，男人蹙眉隱忍的顏色充滿侵略性，喊著Vessel的菸嗓卻軟得彷彿要從她身子裡掐出水來。

什麼也不要考慮，男人舔著她的耳廓，將軟肉含在唇舌裡，「接受我。」  
濕黏的氣息搔癢了脖頸，誘發埋藏在體內的疼痛甜蜜，她不由得往桎梏自己的懷抱裡更瑟縮了一下。

距離是負數的，女孩完全能感受到對方還紋理分明的下腹是如何緊貼著臀部磨蹭，不屬於自己的溫度侵入，將她撐開、填滿。  
說不會害怕或許是騙人的，格林的指腹撫上唇瓣，乾燥的感覺帶來細微疼痛，他吻了她一下，忽地進出的頻率加快，Vessel不安地勾上環攬住自己的手臂，對方熾熱的掌心摁在小腹上，她突然有種錯覺，彷彿聽得見來自體內，兩人黏膩纏繞在一起碰撞的咕啾聲，不是羞恥的，反而令人有些無所適從。

格林專注那塊富有彈性的嫩肉，他的女孩最喜歡的地方，懷裡的人已經無法思考，手心一下子攀附抵著自己的大腿，一會又無助地抓撓床單，「格林…格林……」在下顎磨蹭，反覆低喃的名字好像他人在很遠的地方。

Vessel喘息、呼吸裡都是濕熱的母音，她沒辦法要吻了，光是承受那些令腦髓都痠麻的快感就無暇他顧，壓在身上的也沒有餘裕，最後他甚至想一點都不剩的，在餘韻之中依戀地緩慢抽送 ，溫柔接納他粗暴節奏的女孩伸出手，格林接過來，吻在她的指尖。

「只有你，Vessel。」

能讓他如此沉溺，迫切渴求、想要據為己有。


	5. Chapter 5

參訪日，貴族學校就愛弄這些勞民傷財又浪費時間的活動。

格林發誓他絕不是有意偷聽，那不是一名紳士的作為。他只是路過，不小心聽見了Vessel和沃姆的對話，為什麼會知道電話那頭的對象是沃姆，從Vessel簡約恭敬的措辭便能完全知曉，儘管他們在談論的只是些雞毛蒜皮的小事，本應閒話家常的內容被他們談起來像下屬向上司報告會議內容似的。

那個什麼鬼參訪日的，去一下也無訪吧，你不是她父親嗎？格林暗自腹誹，聽Vessel彈著漂亮的音節說著客套的場面話，念頭轉了轉又覺得自己管太多了，那都是別人的家務事。聽Vessel的語氣都能略知一二，沃姆鮮少參與這方面的事務，就算是弟妹那裡也都是長女作為去代表參加的，雖然她口頭上意思是不必在意，反正以前也都這樣，學生之間父母沒來露面的情況也很多，也不是第一次了，他們都沒有把話說透，差不多就是那樣的意思。

說好的不插手人家家務事呢，迪萬竟然看到Owner在開業前的《Nightmare》吧檯上翻閱男士時尚雜誌，損友兼老同事偷瞄了內頁一眼，不行啊，這完全不行啊，花花綠綠紫紫黃黃還想進去人家貴族女校，不怕被警衛和老處女董事拿掃帚追打出門嗎？

迪萬指出的幾張中規中矩西裝照格林都不滿意，太死板、單調、這是什麼？討好老女人的小哈巴狗嗎？眼前那個惡意十足的惡意嘲諷，迪萬想拿起托盤就往他臉上拍，布魯姆在一旁安靜地給兩位沏上熱茶。

半推半就，威逼加恫嚇，好不容易折衷允許格林把白襯衫換成酒紅色，不要絲巾，迪萬惡狠狠地告誡。絲巾有什麼不好，絲巾錯了嗎？男人按著頭頂上的紳士帽，回想誰一臉嫌棄，冷漠地說那樣就只是想闖進女校趁機幹壞事的猥瑣老男人。

好的他進來了，黑色的雕花拱門，歐式白色建築體和修剪漂亮一絲不苟的造景庭園。年輕的女孩們裹在純白制服長裙裡，腳踏黑色低跟皮鞋，短髮、亦或者是梳起樸素的包頭。  
她們輕聲談笑，優雅端莊，每個人的表情甚至連踏出的步伐都像被校準過那樣，整齊劃一，格林渾身不舒服，彷彿進到沃姆那令人作嘔的死板聖域。

為什麼要把孩子送來這種地方，這裡就是關押著金絲雀們的牢籠，她們學習繡線、樂器、廚藝，聲樂，什麼見鬼的貴族禮儀，就為了培養成每個都一模一樣的『好女孩』，人生至此就等著待價而沽。

不遠處傳來一陣騷動，說是騷動，也就是陡然聚集的一團人聲。幾個女孩面帶笑容地圍攏著中間的人，小鳥似地清脆喚著姐姐、姊姊大人，停在長廊中央的紛紛讓避退至一旁，給人群中心提裙行禮，一聲又一聲的日安唱和般此起彼落。

是Vessel，女孩太顯眼了，她個子高，僅簡單梳了一個公主頭，被簇擁在嘰嘰喳喳的金絲雀裡，像天鵝一樣優雅。  
那邊眼神不經意地轉了過來，或許一開始只是想看看旁邊的人，烏黑的眼睛明顯地遲滯，隨即很快地斂去。人群中心的女孩彎下腰，行了個提裙禮，不慌不忙地踏著優雅的步伐朝他走來。

格林被那些刷刷刷對上來的目光盯得渾身難受，所幸Vessel體貼地很快將他帶開，地點幽靜，在一座看起來頗有年代的噴水池旁，尤其在有活動舉辦的時候應該罕有人至。

「怎麼…？」

就好奇，反正什麼理由說起來都很怪，隨便搪塞一個感覺還合理很多。Vessel接受了，她點點頭，安靜地坐在旁邊，隔了男人幾個拳頭的距離。  
格林有點感嘆，她現在是『沃姆女孩』，貨真價實的貴族千金。不是那個混在聲色場所端酒水、不是那個只穿簡單T恤和短褲，窩在沙發裡聽黑膠，赤著腳和他踩在柔軟地毯上相擁共舞的女孩。

待男人回過神來，對方像隻好奇的兔子，眨著眼睛瞅他。他想起了自己今天的打扮，對方大概是想說好素──好不像格林，之類的話吧，他等著女孩的感想、或許是吐槽。  
Vessel湊了上來，伸出脖子細細嗅了他身上的氣味，指尖，纖細的指尖觸上了他的衣領，「回去我能穿嗎…？」梳著公主頭的蒼白家千金將垂落到胸前的髮絲輕輕勾到了耳後，她分明什麼也沒做，單就露出來白皙的耳廓卻色氣到不行。

「只穿這件……」

她說，兩人身後的噴水池一派平常地按設定噴出水柱，水聲嘩啦啦。


End file.
